Undercover
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Sam goes on an undercover mission with the Tok'ra to Baal's mothership.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all stargate related characters and places belong to MGM and well anyone else who has claim to them.

Hope you enjoy this story, and please review!

Colonel Jack O'Neill peered into Major Carter's darkened lab, expecting to see her bent over a technologically amazing doo-hickey. However the sight that met his eyes was quite different to that. The blonde astrophysicist was slumped over her laptop sound asleep. Smirking a little, he walked over to her desk and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carter, wakey wakey!"

She merely groaned and flapped a hand at his arm. He shook her a little.

"Carter."

"Wuzzgoingon?" She muttered groggily.

"Oh, you know, Allies popping in, demanding to speak with a certain scientist."

"The Tok'ra are here already?" She jumped up, and started towards the door.

Earlier that day the Tok'ra had made contact, asking for a private meeting with Major Carter.

"You know-" O'Neill was about to express his great dislike of all things with snakes in their heads, when he was interrupted by the PA.

"Major Carter to the briefing room."

"Never mind."

Carter shrugged and together they made their way out of her lab.

"Let me make sure I have definitely understood you properly. The high council has asked that I go undercover with a Tok'ra operative, to steal technology, which may or may not exist." Sam said slowly.

The two Tok'ra at the table with her simply nodded.

"Why me? I mean, not to be conceited, but surely SG1 has been a thorn in the side of the system lords long enough for them all to have seen us. Won't I be recognized?"

"You might be but it is highly unlikely. Generally, human servants do not have that much attention paid to them. With the right clothes and hair colour, you will not look out of the ordinary at all."

"What does this technology do exactly?"

"We do not know. It is thought to be of ancient origin." The other Tok'ra, D'rekan answered.

"Could someone else go if I am not allowed by my superiors? And which Go'auld is it?" Sam suddenly realised she had no idea of this very important fact.

The Tok'ra traded glances, and several seconds passed before they answered her.

"Our operative and you would be trying to infiltrate Baal's mother ship. As to your first question, we would prefer it was you as you have more experience with Go'auld, but we could take another if they were willing. It will be dangerous. If Baal discovers your true identity, we cannot say for certain what would happen." Pe'ran said slowly.

Sam sighed. She could not in all good conscience let some one go in her place. She was the leading expert on alien technology, and she did have a lot more experience in the field than most female scientists on base.

"I'll do it, but I want all the information you have, and you two can talk to General Hammond about it first. Agreed?"

"Very well. We will inform General Hammond of the situation, and come back for you in five days. Also, it will be necessary for you to alter your hair colour. Blonde is not common in Go'auld hierarchies, and you would stand out clearly." Pe'ran said, standing slowly.

Sam nodded and left them to negotiate with Hammond. Suddenly, agreeing to go with them didn't seem like a very good idea.

Sam was working in the main science labs, as she knew her own lab would be the first place her team mates would look for her. Having already talked patiently with Daniel for an hour that day, avoiding them seemed like a good option in her mind.

Grimacing, Sam ran a hand through her now brown hair and thought back over her team's reactions. Daniel had bombarded her with a barrage of words until she had explained fully, and he had forgiven her for not discussing it with him. Teal'c had merely raised an eyebrow and wished her luck, but Sam could tell he wasn't pleased. It was Colonel O'Neill that had her puzzled the most. He had listened very quietly, and hadn't said anything to her about it, uncharacteristically.

Her musings were interrupted by footsteps coming in the doorway. Looking up she saw the object of her thoughts leaning on the frame.

"Colonel!" She exclaimed, wondering how he'd found her so fast.

"Hey Carter. Surprised I found you so quickly?"

"Found me sir?"

"What, you weren't hiding from us in here?" When she opened her mouth, he cut her off. "Don't say that you weren't. You and I both know the truth."

Sam grimaced internally. He was really angry about the operation. Fine. She would give him the chance to yell if he wanted to.

"Don't worry sir; I wouldn't have gone without giving you guys another chance to talk me out of it."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CARTER, THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" O'Neill shouted.

"I know that sir. Please, I'll be fine. Baal probably won't even look twice at me. I'll be there a maximum of three days. Trust me, I'll be all right."

"God, Carter." He scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I know you'll be okay. You know me, I just worry."  
"Yes sir, I know." Sam smiled a little.

"Carter, just be careful out there, okay?" he looked at her pleadingly.

"Always, sir." They held each others gazes for a moment before O'Neill nodded, and turned to leave.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir," Walter Harriman reported.

"Open the iris."

"Yes sir."

The iris withdrew to reveal the sparkling blue of the event horizon. The two Tok'ra that had come before, Pe'ran and D'rekan, stepped through, carrying a box.

They were met at the bottom of the ramp by all of SG1.

"Greetings."

Colonel O'Neill gave a small wave. "What's in the box?"

"We have brought Major Carter clothes to wear for the operation." Pe'ran informed them, offering the box to Sam. "If you are ready, we will go as soon as you're dressed."

With a nod of acceptance from Hammond, Sam took the box and went to get changed.

Ten minutes later she sidled back into the gate room. O'Neill blinked rapidly.

"Umm Carter, I thought the idea was for Baal to_ not_ notice you."

She was dressed all in blue. There were wide legged pants, with a waistband of jewels, a veil with the same sort of band, and a top. It was tight at the top, almost like a bra, with see through blue material hanging down from it. The whole outfit flowed around her body silkily.

"Sam, you look…wow." Daniel said dazedly.

"Stop it, I already feel like a spectacle without everyone looking at me." She admonished him gently.

"Sorry." He gave her a warm hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will." She turned to Teal'c and gave him a wide smile, before kissing his cheek as well.

"Good luck Major Carter." He said solemnly.

O'Neill held out his hand. Taking it, she shook it quickly before giving his hand a squeeze. "Remember your curfew," he said playfully.

"See you in three days sir."

With that, she headed up the ramp and stepped through.

Sam stood behind the Tok'ra spy, Lyss'ya, with her head bent in submission. There was a muffled sigh and everyone present sank to their knees.

Baal was coming.

Sam looked at him from beneath her lashes as Lyss'ya got up to speak to him. He was very arrogant, and had a smug look on his face when he saw Lyss'ya.

After Sam had been kneeling for some time, Baal nodded and swept back towards his throne like chair. Lyss'ya curtsied and indicated for Sam to follow her. As she did, she didn't notice the speculative glance Baal gave her.

Two jaf'fa led them to a room and Lyss'ya waved at them to go away. Once inside, Sam, did a sweep for listening devices. Finding none she turned back to the operative.

"What did you say to get him to let us stay?"

"I said I knew the whereabouts of an ancient machine that could be of great use to him. I agreed to tell him where it was in exchange for a look at his technology."

Lyss'ya's blended voice was deep and rough.

"And he bought it?" Sam was incredulous.

"Apparently. Remember, any chance we get of getting the technology, we must take it."

Sam rolled her eyes, having been told this before. "Do you know where it is?"

"Not as yet. I activated the scanner as soon as we came aboard, but so far there has been nothing." She turned away from Sam. "From this point onwards, I think we should act as what we are pretending to be."

Without waiting for Sam to acknowledge her, she laid herself down on the bed.

"Fetch me some food, I require sustenance."

Sam bowed her head. "Yes, my goddess."

By the end of the day, Sam was exhausted; she had found the ancient machine about an hour after she had gone to fetch food for Lyss'ya.

She was outside the room on the pretext of running yet another errand when she heard voices from inside.

"What have you found out the Tau'ri?" Sam could clearly hear Baal's voice.

"They are indeed a most primitive race my lord. Apart from that, nothing. They think we are here to retrieve an ancient device." Lyss'ya said meekly.

"Make sure they do not find out the truth about you. Contact me when you have anything more."

"What about Major Carter, My lord?"

"She can not be allowed to return. I must admit, she intrigues me. Maybe I will keep her here with me."

"Yes, My lord."

Sam withdrew from her position stunned. It had all been a setup so Lyss'ya could make contact with Baal.

'I have to get out of here.' She realised, moving rapidly away from the door. 'The cargo bay,' she thought, 'if I can make it to the cargo bay and get a ship, I can get away.'

With that, she started hurrying along the corridor silently.

Sam peered furtively around the corner and into the cargo bay. There was no one in sight. Content that she was alone, she edged in quietly and started making her way toward the tel'tac that they had come in.

"HALT!" The voice rang out, and echoed round the cavernous room, accompanied by the sound of staff weapons being armed.

Sam closed her eyes in frustration, and turned slowly. She had been so close.

They quickly made their way to the pel'tac. Baal was sitting languishing in his throne like chair, with Lyss'ya standing next to him.

"My Lord." Sam was shoved to her knees roughly. "We found her in the cargo bay attempting to steal a ship."

"Ah. Major Carter. Good." Baal sounded bored. Lyss'ya looked at her intensely, excitement feverish in her eyes. She stepped forward and said "I underestimated exactly how stupid you tau'ri are. Going to find technology on a mother ship. Hah!"

The Jaf'fa shifted uneasily next to Sam. "Leave us. But first," Baal nodded towards Lyss'ya, and his first prime stood, took aim, and fired.

Sam carefully made her expression blank as Lyss'ya's lifeless body fell right before her eyes.

"Leave. And take that," he indicated towards unmoving figure in front of Sam, "with you."

Two jaf'fa stood, bowed, and picked up the body, and with the rest, walked out.

Baal carefully stood up and walked over to her. "You might wonder why I had her killed." Sam stared ahead, with her expression neutral. "She had outlived her usefulness." He took hold of the veil that was mostly covering her hair and pulled it off. "Interesting. As I recall, you have a different hair colour. You know, I was most disappointed that it was not O'Neill that came with Lyss'ya on this trip. He and I have some unfinished business, but I cannot imagine him in such a costume. It seems you will have to do.''

He pulled her roughly to her feet, and touched her cheek.

"What do you want?" Sam spat out.

"Me? I want many things Samantha. You will break, and when O'Neill sees you serving me, he will know I have won."

"No. I won't ever serve you. Do what you like; you can't make me do anything," Sam said vehemently.

"We shall see Samantha."

With an evil grin, Baal brought his hand device to Sam's head, the orange glow bathing her face, even as it scrunched in pain.

Hours later Sam lay sprawled on the cold floor of Baal's chambers, feigning unconsciousness. Her head was pounding a tattoo inside, and her limbs were refusing to move more than a few inches.

Baal had used the hand device for what seemed like aeons, before having her dragged to her current position.

From what she could see, there was still a chance for escape. The cargo bay was not far from here, and although heavily guarded, Sam knew their positions now. She could quite possibly eliminate the guards and use the cargo ship to fly to the nearest planet and then gate home. With a grimace, She looked up at the small bench running a long the wall. Her GDO was atop it, put there to taunt her.

Suddenly, Sam became aware of the breathing next to her neck and involuntarily tensed.

"Not asleep then. Merely pretending," Baal's deep voice purred out.

He grabbed her and pulled her up by her hair. Knowing what was coming; Sam turned her head to escape his mouth. Without a word, he backhanded her across the face. Hard.

He kept slapping her, until after a minute or so, he stopped, and said "shall we try again?"

In answer, Sam simply spat in his face.

With a roar of furry he flung up his hand and used his hand device to send her crashing to the wall. Sam felt her ribs break and crumpled on the floor.

Baal strode over to her, and dragged her up again. Through a haze of pain, Sam realized to incapacitate him; she would have to get him off guard. Shrugging away her revolt, Sam allowed Baal to kiss her.

Trying not to gag, she stood passively as his hands wrapped around the bejewelled top and ripped off the long see though part, leaving only the jewel encrusted camisole to cover Sam's skin.

When Sam tried to push his wandering hands away, Ball grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. With a sickening crunch, Sam felt the bone break and whimpered in pain.

Without missing a beat, his hands returned to her body, caressing her skin, fingers biting into her flesh to mark her as his own. Then his mouth left hers and started making its way down her neck and shoulders.

As his mouth reached the strap of the top and his hands slid to the waistband of her pants, Sam brought up the heavy bowl behind her with her good arm, and smashed it into his head.

He fell away from her like a rag doll, slumping to the floor unconscious. Quickly, Sam made her way to the bench and scooped up her GDO, and set off for the cargo bay, after collecting Baal's hand device.

"Incoming wormhole! Its SG1's iris code sir." Harriman reported excitedly to the control room at large.

"Open it!" Hammond was aware of Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c making their way hastily down to the gate room.

The blue substance of the event horizon shimmered and Major Carter stepped out, pale, bruised and dishevelled.

The three other members of SG1 ran into the briefing room to see Carter exit the wormhole.

"Sam!" Daniel called out, tripping over his feet.

She turned to look at them unfocusedly, and then without warning, collapsed onto the metal ramp.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM!" O'Neill shouted at the top of his lungs, before sprinting up the ramp.

Once he got a clear view of her however he stopped in shock. The blue costume they had teased her about was ripped, with half the top missing. Bruising was already starting to show on her face and neck and her left arm stood out at an odd angle.

'Sonofabi-' this last thought was interrupted by the arrival of the medics.

O'Neill Daniel and Teal'c were gathered around Sam's bed waiting for her to wake up. Under the glare of the lights the bruises stood out starkly on her white skin.

Bringing them out of their stupor, Janet Fraiser's heels clicked up behind them.

The low murmur of voices woke Sam up. She lay on the hard bed without opening her eyes, allowing the lull of familiar voices to comfort her. Slowly she became aware of exactly what they were saying.

"So, what's wrong with her Doc?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Broken arm, fractured ribs. Also, from the CAT scan there is evidence of prolonged exposure to a hand device." Janet Fraiser read out her list. "I'll keep her in here for the night, but she can go home after that." The clicking of the heels announced her departure.

Sam didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to answer the questions she knew would come, but she knew that her team mates would be worried, so with a great amount of willpower she forced her eyes open.

They continued to murmur quietly amongst themselves. Sam smiled waiting for them to notice she was awake. A few seconds passed, until-

"Aah…sleeping beauty awakens." As usual, Sam refrained from rolling her eyes with great difficulty.

"Sam." Daniel smiled at her.

"Major Carter." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Hi guys." Sam smiled slowly at them, accepting a glass of water from the colonel. "Thankyou sir."

After a few seconds silence, O'Neill said, "Wanna tell us what happened?"

Sam shrugged, remembering her time on board Baal's ship. Thinking on how he had touched her skin, an overwhelming nausea took her, and Sam realised she was going to throw up.

"I'm gonna be sick," She whispered softly.

Daniel reacted instantly, grabbing he plastic bowl from the night stand, while O'Neill took her water glass.

After she had emptied the contents of her stomach Sam felt better, although the movement had set her ribs on fire. Lying back, she proceeded to tell them the story.

"And so I managed to knock Baal out and steal the ship. After that, I gated to a planet with a stargate and came home." She finished. Silence met her words. After about a minute, Sam said "Say something, anyone."

"I'm sorry, I should have-" O'Neill started

"No, don't be sorry. I chose to go."

Daniel opened his mouth and said meaningfully, "You didn't leave anything out did you, Sam, when Baal was with you in his chamber?"

Tears prickled a Sam's eyelids. "No. there isn't anything else" She looked round at them, before looking down at her blanket. "I was absolutely terrified there would be though." She admitted slowly.

Daniels hand gripped hers, while O'Neill put his hand on her shoulder carefully. Teal'c was standing guard at the head of her bed.

"It's okay now Sam. You're home and you're safe. That's the main thing." Daniel said quietly.

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

Several hours later, Daniel and Teal'c left after promising to come back in the morning.

Sam let out a huge yawn, and O'Neill said "I suppose sleeping beauty needs her rest."

Instead of getting up, he leaned closer and said "If you need anything, just say, all right?"

It was then Sam realised that everything would be okay. Her team mates didn't think any less of her and they still would e there for her, no matter what.

"Yes sir. I will"

Fixing her with an enigmatic stare O'Neill said "We missed you." He hesitated. "I missed you. It's good to have you back Carter."

With a smile Sam said "It's good to be back sir, and, I missed you too."

Smiling, O'Neill walked out of the infirmary, and Sam went to sleep.

**AN: **hey there readers! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story, 1982, and also thankyou if you read this one. Ummm… if you've heard of Naruto, go check out my buddy nut 2's stories, unfortunate circumstances and

, they're great!

Please review!

Luv, Nut 1


End file.
